


That Would Be Enough

by astronomii



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Bittersweet, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied time loop, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomii/pseuds/astronomii
Summary: The Warrior of Light realizes just how much they love Haurchefant’s smile.





	That Would Be Enough

It was currently winter in Eorzea. The crystal white snowflakes cascaded from the sky in a gentle rain, clustering on rooftops and frosting over windows. You let your gaze linger on the ruby embers of the fireplace as your mind wandered. Lovingly, you weaved your fingers through Haurchefant’s silvery hair.

 _He’s beautiful_ , you thought, smiling softly.

It was so hard to believe that not too long ago he managed to slip through your fingers like fine sand. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you pause your gentle ministrations as Haurchefant gazed up at you with blue eyes brighter than the clear sky. You felt your breath hitch in the back of your throat as a very vivid picture of the time at The Vault flitted through your memory.

You felt your hand slacken, and you completely stilled its movements. Over the loud thudding of your heartbeat and the crackle of the flames, you faintly heard Haurchefant’s concerned voice through the chaos raging in your mind.

“What’s on your mind?”

 _You_ , is what you want to respond with, but you pause with your lips pursed in thought.

“Many things, really,” is what you hummed instead.

“Gil for your thoughts?” a small smile graced his ever so pleasant features.

By gods, he was absolutely breathtaking.

You untangled your fingers carefully from his locks, which practically resembled strands of unwoven silk threads, and slowly trace over his facial features. You let your touch wander across his smooth porcelain skin and trace over the curvature of his lips.

“I love your smile,” you said hesitantly, looking nervously into his eyes, almost scared that you might lose him if you were to look away for just one moment. “Your smile is absolutely beautiful.”

When you finally summon the bravery to blink, to tear your eyes away for just a moment, Haurchefant’s breathy chuckle filled your ears.

“Your smile is very beautiful, too. It suits a hero.”

One lifetime ago, or maybe just one tormented reality, he had said something similar. _‘A smile better suits a hero.’_ Maybe it made little difference to him now, but, to you, these worlds meant the sun, moon, and stars.

“You’re my hero, Haurchefant,” you admitted quietly, leaning down just enough to brush your lips on the tip of his nose. “Just keep smiling, and that would be enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i must confess i haven't played through all of ffxiv so i mostly relied on playthroughs, the wiki, and my friend for this one-shot so Please Don't Come At Me


End file.
